Somebody For Life
by Aria Sweden
Summary: Chanyeol selalu mengacaukan harinya sendiri, dan Baekhyun selalu membantu. Tapi itu tidak cukup, dia membutuhkan seseorang untuk seluruh hidupnya. Chanbaek. Based on track: The Ark – The Light


Pairing: Chanyeol/Baekhyun

Rating: M (cerita mengandung konten seksual, jika dibawah umur harap menutup tab)

Words count: 1005 words

Summary: _Chanyeol selalu mengacaukan harinya sendiri, dan Baekhyun selalu membantu. Tapi itu tidak cukup, dia membutuhkan seseorang untuk seluruh hidupnya._

 _ **Based on track: The Ark – The Light**_

Chapter 1 of 2

.

.

 _I always tried to live alone_

 _I tried to build walls_

 _No one held onto me_

 _So, i felt free, foolish me_

 _._

"Ya Tuhan."

Chanyeol melepaskan jemari-jemarinya yang melekat pada rambutnya yang baru dicat hitam kembali. Dia mengumpat dan baru saja akan berjongkok untuk mengambil pecahan kaca sebelum Baekhyun datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh dan berteriak padanya.

"Tidak! Biarkan saja disana. Menjauh dari situ. Aku akan membersihkannya untukmu, jadi pergilah sebelum kau terlambat lagi ke kantor." Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol menjauh sebelum memasangkan dasinya yang tidak terikat dengan baik. Chanyeol mengerang pelan saat Baekhyun selesai memakaikannya dasi sebelum berpindah untuk memperbaiki tatanan rambut Chanyeol yang kacau. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lama tapi Baekhyun berpura-pura tidak menyadarinya. Chanyeol ingin marah tapi dengan cepat Baekhyun menjauh darinya dan kembali dengan tas kantor Chanyeol.

"Ini, di dalamnya sudah ada dokumen untuk presentasi gedung baru di Mokpo."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah memelasnya. "Baek—"

"Kunci mobil aku letakkan di dekat sofa. Biar aku yang bersihkan pecahan kacanya."

Chanyeol menahan diri untuk pergi ketika Baekhyun mendorong lengan kirinya. Chanyeol bersikeras menatap Baekhyun yang memasang ekspresi khawatir.

"Dengar, kau tidak harus melakukan semua ini untukku. Aku bisa menyelesaikan—"

Baekhyun menarik pergelangan tangan Chanyeol cepat menuju pintu apartemen. Begitu sampai di depan, dengan cepat Baekhyun mengambil pentofel Chanyeol dari rak sebelum menyuruh Chanyeol dengan wajah kesalnya. Chanyeol memakai sepatu sembari mendengarkan ocehan Baekhyun kalau dua puluh tiga menit lagi dia akan terlambat. Chanyeol memutar matanya bosan.

"Baek, kenapa aku harus takut terlambat? Ayahku tidak akan marah. Jadi untuk apa khawatir? Lagipula ini hari Sabtu, aku bahkan tidak harus datang ke kantor."

Baekhyun melirik pada Chanyeol sebelum menyambar kunci mobil dengan cepat dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol. "Oh! Tentu. Tuan Muda Park tentu tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apa-apa. Tapi aku harap kau bisa datang ke kantor tepat waktu agar para karyawanmu tidak membicarakan hal-hal buruk tentangmu. Diangkat menjadi _vise financial manager_ karena Ayahmu, misalnya?"

Chanyeol sudah siap untuk membantah Baekhyun lagi tapi dengan cepat Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol hingga laki-laki itu limbung kebelakang dan menutup pintu apartemen.

Chanyeol turun ke basemen dengan banyak praduga tentang Baekhyun yang selalu membantunya.

.

.

 _In a nice little well, I only cared for me and myself_

 _But then you held your hand out to me_

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya tepat waktu sebelum dia ditangkap karena melewati lampu lalu lintas begitu saja. Volvo putih Chanyeol hanya dipenuhi dengan keheningan, tapi pikirannya penuh dengan bayangan tentang Baekhyun. Chanyeol menduga-duga apakah dia akan menemukan Baekyun ketika sampai di apartemennya atau tidak. Chanyeol sudah menyiapkan hatinya untuk berani bertanya kepada Baekhyun setelah selama ini menjadi orang bodoh; Kenapa dengan senang hati Baekhyun mau mengurusinya seperti itu—mereka bahkan bukan pasangan kekasih-.

Chanyeol bersyukur dia punya Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol masih belum berani untuk mengatakan bahwa dia butuh Baekhyun untuk seluruh umur di hidupnya.

.

.

 _Just like a pair of scissors need two blades_

 _Lean on me_

 _I know you always got my back, back_

 _And you know I always got you right back_

"Letakkan saja tasmu di sana. Air panasnya sudah siap, jadi pergilah mandi selagi aku menghangatkan laksanya."

Chanyeol berbalik dengan cepat sambil melepas dasinya. "Laksa?"

Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan gumaman sembari menyibukkan diri dengan memasukkan laksa pedas yang dibuatnya ke dalam _microwave_.

"Kenapa membuat laksa? Ini bahkan belum tahun baru Cina."

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya dan bersandar pada _table corner_ dapur setelah mengatur suhu _microwave_. Melipat kedua lengannya di dada sambil menatap Chanyeol. "Karena dua hari yang lalu kau bilang rindu Luhan. Kau ingin makan masakan Cina. Ingat?" Baekhyun sudah bersiap akan pergi ke ruang tengah ketika dengan cepat Chanyeol menahan anak itu menjauh darinya.

Chanyeol bisa merasakan telapaknya berkeringat tapi dia sudah cukup muak dengan ini. Jadi Chanyeol pikir bukan masalah ketika dia harus menyelesaikan rasa ingin tahunya.

Chanyeol benar-benar menyukai Baekhyun yang penuh perhatian pada seseorang yang haus kasih sayang seperti dirinya. Tapi Chanyeol hanya takut terlalu bergantung pada anak itu dan tidak bisa hidup tanpanya. Chanyeol masih mempunyai pikiran Baekhyun tidak mungkin menemani di seluruh hidup yang dia punya.

"Kan aku cuma bergumam, kenapa kau sebegitunya, _sih_?" Chanyeol mencengkeram pergelangan Baekhyun kuat saking gemasnya pada anak itu.

"Aku cuma berusaha membuatmu sena—Chanyeol, sakit!" Chanyeol melepas tangan yang lebih kecil dengan cepat begitu tersadar dengan perbuatannya. Baekhyun merengut kesakitan sambil mengusap-usap pergelangannya dan memandang Chanyeol kesal. "Kau kenapa, _sih_? Aku 'kan cuma ingin membuatmu senang. Kau sendiri yang bilang rindu pada Luhan!"

"Luhan mantan kekasihku! Masa' kau tidak mengerti?!" Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan rasa aneh yang menguasai dirinya tiba-tiba. "Tidakkah kau merasakan sesuatu?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol aneh. "Sesuatu seperti apa?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan bingungnya yang bagi Chanyeol menyebalkan dan menggemaskan di saat bersamaan.

"Seperti cemburu, misalnya, Byun Baek! Ya Tuhan!"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lebih aneh lagi dari sebelumnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya bingung. "Apa-apan itu?"

"Kau yang apa-apaan! Membuat laksa pedas hanya karena aku bilang rindu Luhan. Lihat! Kau bahkan terlihat baik-baik saja."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan kesal bercampur aneh. "Tidak tahu! Kau pikir saja sendiri!"

Dengan marah Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan cepat dan membanting pintu. Malam itu, Chanyeol tidur sendirian di ranjang yang dingin tanpa Baekhyun di sisinya.

.

.

 _No matter what anyone says to me now_

 _I'll always be by your side_

 _You know it's true_

Awalnya Chanyeol berpikir kalau keesokan harinya dia tidak akan menemukan Baekhyun lagi di apartemennya. Memikirkan Baekhyun marah padanya membuat kepalanya sakit. Tapi begitu mencium bau wangi makanan dari dapurnya yang bahkan tidak pernah dia pakai, Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun menginap di apartemennya.

"Tidak pulang, _huh_?" Chanyeol berjalan dengan santai sambil memasang ekspresi menyebalkan di wajahnya. Apalagi dengan nada mengejek yang membuat Baekhyun ingin memukul wajah laki-laki itu saja.

"Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkanmu sendirian di apartemen yang berantakan di hari Minggu?" Baekhyun yakin dia sudah membuat suaranya terdengar semenjengkelkan mungin. Tapi Baekhyun selalu kalah pada perasaannya sendiri dan tetap menjadi satu-satunya orang yang benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan.

"Kau tidak marah padaku?!" Chanyeol sengaja berlalu melewati Baekhyun yang meletakkan makarel bakar di atas meja, berlalu menuju lemari pendingin dan meneguk jus jeruk merek favoritnya langsung dari kemasan.

" _Hei!_ ," Baekhyun berlari mendekati Chanyeol dan merampas jus kemasan Chanyeol yang berharga. "jangan minum air jeruk kemasan di pagi hari. Apalagi kau belum sarapan, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun jengkel, "Apa pedulimu? Pulanglah ke rumahmu jadi kau punya Baekbum- _hyung_ untuk kau marahi."

Chanyeol terlihat menggebu-gebu saat marah. Tapi begitu melihat wajah Byun Baekhyun yang sudah penuh dialiri air mata—Baekhyun jarang menangis-, Chanyeol sadar kalau dia sudah melampaui batas.

Chanyeol mengharapkan Baekhyun akan kesal padanya, memarahi sambil memukul kepalanya seperti biasanya, dan segera meminta maaf dengan kikuk sesudahnya. Tapi begitu mendapati Baekhyun yang menatapnya sedih dan pulang tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Chanyeol benar-benar merasa ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri.

.

.

-tbc-


End file.
